Paradise,Does It Truly Exist?
by tom4me
Summary: Have you ever had the unfortunate experience to meet someone who is perfect? better yet...someone who knows that they are perfect? I have.


(A/N: heyzz guys, this is a totally different story. The main character for a while is actually my own character. It then moves into a romance between Lilz and Jamez. Enjoy da story mah lil readerz! Luv 'n' Stuff…Darc)

Disclaimer- I own the plot and any characters you may recognise

Paradise…Does It Truly Exist

Flavia And Me

Have you ever had the unfortunate experience of meeting someone perfect, better yet someone who knows that they are perfect? I have. Even the name is perfect. Flavia Lexine Morthin. It just sounds so…high…above the rest of us. Now many of you out there may think, HA! No one in this world is perfect. The truth my friend is that there is. Flavia. Here is a checklist made for the perfect person.

Overly wealthy

Perfect (blonde) hair

The bluest of blue eyes

The most popular of all female population in school

The most popular male of all population in school happens to be your flame

Rolls Royce Phantom parked in the driveway with your chauffeur sitting in the drivers seat

Extremely fashionable clothing sense

Feared by all

Teachers pet with all possible teachers

Perfect grades, down to the last percent

And that is just the start. Flavia has all of this and more. I had most of it, with the exception of the boyfriend, Rolls Royce and facial features. On a typical day Flavia will manage to make at least 3 girls cry, turn down 5 guys and receive 100 on all tests given back. But the thing that aggravates me is that she knows just how wonderful she is. She knows how feared she is. She knows how much power she has in her French manicured hand. Her right-hand-woman would you believe it…is me. Lillian Marie Evans pleased to meet you. Well that's a lie; I'm not really pleased to meet you. I'm just saying that 'cos if I don't Flavia will tell me off for not greeting and pleasing the fans. Now from what you have already read you might think that I don't like Flavia, and let me tell you, you are very wrong. Flavia and me have been best friends since we were 3 years old. Our mothers were in the same mothers group and bonded right away due to the fact that they both have a lot of money and expensive cars (my mother drives a Mercedes E50, the latest model, of course).

You may ask how we came to be best friends. I can tell you it wasn't because we liked each other; it was because Flavia took pity on me for not having the latest children's laptop. She let me use hers. It went from there. We went to the same private kindergartens, the same private primary schools, where we ruled the school. I'm sorry, that's a mistake. Flavia ruled the school, while I stood there and looked good, in the clothes that Flavia had coordinated for me. The when we were eleven we were both sitting by the side of Flavia's 50m pool that looked like a real billabong and an owl dropped by my banana lounge. Flavia just looked at me and I got the message, I was to look at what the owl had. Even back in those days she kept telling me that she would ruin her nails and that I was SO lucky to be her best friend, and that because she CHOSE me I had to repay her. I went forward to collect what looked like some letters.

Flavia Lexine Morthin

67 Thomlin Ave

Toorak

Backyard

Poolside

Lillian Marie Evans

C/O 67 Thomlin Ave

Toorak

Backyard

Poolside

I handed Flavia's to her and stared at mine.

"What do you think it is Lils?" Flavia asked me, using my nickname that only she was allowed to use.

"I have no idea La…" I answered using her nickname that only those very very privileged were to use. I was very very privileged.

"It's a bit scary you know? I mean how does this person who sent us these letters know exactly, down to the last detail where we are?"

"Again La, I have no idea…" We both laughed.

No matter how much I despise aspects of Flavia Lexine Morthin, I cannot deny how much fun we have when we are together, which is practically all the time.

At the exact timing that best friends have we opened our letters, out of them dropped what looked like a pendant. Flavia just sat there staring at the silver pendant that lay in her lap. I plucked up the courage to pick mine up. It was a silver oval shaped locket with the letter D engraved in cursive in the middle, around the D was a snake, what looked like a Stone Age serpent. I looked from my locket to Flavia and back to the locket. When I looked up again I saw Flavia looking back at me. I scooted over onto her lounge and held my locket next to hers to compare. They were exactly the same. While I was comparing lockets Flavia had picked up her letter. She read it aloud.

Miss Flavia Lexine Morthin,

I am very pleased to announce that you have in fact been accepted into the most prestigious, world-renowned Magic School. That is of course Durmstrang School of Witchcraft for Ladies. Your father attended the Durmstrang School of Wizardry for Men back in his time. We are so pleased that you have decided to attend our school. Enclosed is a locket that is to be worn at all times on a silver chain. Also a list in attached which has all that you require to have a comfortable and educational time at our school.

Regards,

Professor Rhainier Morton

Headmaster

P.S: Give my kind wishes to your parents.

When I opened mine I found exactly what Flavia had.

Miss Lillian Marie Evans,

I am very pleased to announce that you have in fact been accepted into the most prestigious, world-renowned Magic School. That is of course Durmstrang School of Witchcraft for Ladies. Your father attended the Durmstrang School of Wizardry for Men back in his time. We are so pleased that you have decided to attend our school. Enclosed is a locket that is to be worn at all times on a silver chain. Also a list in attached which has all that you require to have a comfortable and educational time at our school.

Regards,

Professor Rhainier Morton

Headmaster

P.S: Give my kind wishes to your parents.

Flavia and I looked at each other and together ran into the pool house to retrieve our clothes, Flavia's words, "We can never have someone see us when we are not presentable." Then we hotfooted it into the 2nd kitchen, up the main spiral staircase and into the pink sitting room (there were four sitting rooms in Flavia's house: ice blue, baby pink, lemon yellow and mint green) where our mothers were located. Flavia got there first and I followed very closely after, but she hadn't said anything because, "Best friends always wait for each other." Again, Flavia's words. Together we waved our letters and shoved our lockets into our mother's faces.

"We got into Durmstrang Ladies!" We exclaimed in unison.

Our mothers, who never showed emotion, except when it came to money and putting down our father's, both jumped up together to hug us.

"Oh Lillian! I knew you could do it." She placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Flavia! I knew you would make it!" Hilary (Flavia's mother's name) announced.

Our mother's turned their attention to each other.

Hilary saying, "Durmstrang Ladies IS THE most expensive and prestigious school that the girls could possibly attend."

Oh, our mothers, always finding a way to boast about our wealth. I mean, sure it had its perks, like being able to have the latest and greatest everything. But I could probably live without the majority of it. For instance, did I really need the Bentley Convertible that my father gave to me at age eleven? I couldn't even drive. "No problem," my father had said, "I have hired you a driver." Seriously, no! I did not need the car.

After arriving at the school gates. Flavia and me didn't have to take the train like everyone else; we had special permission from the headmaster (Prof. Morton, Flavia's father and my father were quite chummy) to travel in Flavia's Rolls Royce Phantom. My Bentley was driven behind us, "Just in case you need a mode of transport at school dear!" my mother had insisted. We entered into the entrance hall that separated the Ladies Students from the Men's. There were already many students there and Flavia and I spent about 15 minutes mingling. After we had done that we knew that we were by far the most well off girls. Although we had already expected that. We kept to ourselves after that. "Don't associate with those below us Lils." Flavia's words. That is when it started. Flavia's love life. Standing in front of her was Sirius Black.

(A/N: well dat was my start to the L/J ship, u mite not fink so but I hav. Read on…en I hv updated newayz, lolz

READ AND REVIEW!!!! Otherwise u wont find out wat happenz 2 lilz and jamez. I wood lyk 5 reviewz and den I will update 2 mor chapterz. Luv 'N' Stuff…Darc)


End file.
